


Kylux Collection

by Oxyz



Series: Kylux drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some different short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **Kiara_Pyrenei** for proofreading!  <3

Hux isn't a control freak but he has that more than useful habit to have reserve plans, paths of retreat, and methods of defense. He knows how to use opportunities to his advantage. And he uses that one he has right now, as Kylo is weak, shocked, disoriented and confused. Hux gives the order to put him into irons that will contain his Force powers. That means Hux is the dominant one this time. There's no point in demonstrating honor or dignity. They are at war, so all is fair, especially a chance to beat the enemy, to subjugate him.

Kylo definitely looks like a beaten enemy or a deserter that has been captured. His hands are wrapped in chains behind his back, hair tangled, clothes covered in blood. The scary-looking wound on his face makes him look even more distinctive. It’s going to leave an awful scar. Hux enjoys the thought of it, of Kylo wearing a mark of his failure forever.

The powerful master of the Knights of Ren. How easily defeated he has been.

Hux isn’t a control freak but the opportunity in front of him is one he doesn’t want to lose. He seizes the chance to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair, grabbing it and pulling painfully, making him throw his head back. (All under the pretence of examining the wound, of course). He looks down at Kylo, stares into his eyes dark with pain and anger, and lets himself enjoy this shift in their balance of power.

“How many times do I have to save your life, Ren?” he whispers softly into Kylo’s face with cruelty rising in his voice, “I unconditionally execute any order given to me, you know. And as long as Supreme Leader wants you saved you will be saved – by me personally, never doubt that. But don’t you ever think one day he won’t? What will happen to you then?”

Words are excellent torture tools. The right words can wound like a headshot.

Kylo stares back at him without blinking. His eyes are full of boundless hatred. He says nothing. He will remember that.

Yes, he is going to get revenge for this. But at least now he knows that Hux is an opponent who shouldn’t be underestimated.


	2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU drabble about Hux's and Ben's first meet.  
> I know that Hux isn't much older than Kylo but in this fic he is.

There is only one order for Hux to become general. He has to bring Ben Solo to Supreme Leader Snoke. No one warns him that Solo is a Force user or that he murdered all the padawans of Luke Skywalker’s jedi academy by his own hands.

When he sees that boy he wants to ask him “What the hell do you want to find in First Order? You’re only a child”. But Hux remembers that Supreme Leader knows better.

That boy, Solo, wearing a jedi cloak covered in other children’s blood. His glance is laid-back like he doesn’t even notice the approaching men. But this is a trick, and the first stormtrooper that tried to come closer to convoy him for the shuttle falls down being totally dead. The others react with lightning speed taking the boy to aim. But they have no right to open fire without a command.

Hux has seen the Force users before. That’s why he knows for sure that his men can’t even wound that boy if they would start to shoot. So he commands them:

“Blasters down”.

They all submit and he continues.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has sent me. I have an order to keep you to the First Order base”.

There goes some seconds of silence. Then Hux feels the presence of someone else in his own thoughts. The boy shamelessly digs inside the older man’s mind looking for information about the First Order. It hurts, so Hux grabs his head trying to resist that invasion, he tries to keep his memories closed. With a desperate anger he realizes that he can’t do that.

A few moments later pain has gone. Hux breaths heavily and stares at Solo with boundless hatred. The boy looks at him with no emotions on his face, and Hux immediately starts to hate him even more because of that.

“It’s true what you said. I’ll go with you”.

There are the first and the last words Hux hears from him.

The next moment Solo raises his lightsaber and in one move cuts off his padawan braid. After that he offhandedly throws the saber off of him, and it breaks into small pieces.


End file.
